Crescent
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: Shanks found a young girl in a devastated village, who has eaten the most powerful devil fruit. Join Neka as she travels with Luffy to find the greatest treasure of all time, but before she can do that, she has to heal a broken heat. LuffyXOC T for cussing!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story that came to mind, I will continue if I get two reviews. I have a chapter ready at the go. So please R&R.**

**I SADLYdon't own One Piece. Sorry if any characters seem OOC! I also have a beta reader. YAY  
**

* * *

_**Crescent: Prolong**_

It was 4 p.m on a Monday afternoon, that's how it all started, the day I ate the most powerful devil fruit know in the world. It was also the day that I lost everything.

I was picking some fruit from a forest near by our house just outside of town. I saw a peculiar looking fruit in my bundle. It was about as big as a head, the stem was sightly curled and lush green. The colouration was a mixture of pinks, blues, greens and purples, all in a spirally pattern along its sides. I heard my stomach growl. So I picked up the fruit and took a bite. As I swallowed it I felt a bitter taste run through my mouth like a wild cheetah. I thought I had eaten a bitter patch so I took one last bite of the thing, nope it was the same.

"Domaneke!" I heard mother call me as I wondered back to the house. "Dinner is ready!" I walked in the door, washed my hands and sat at the table with father. I started telling him about the fruit I had eaten.

"Neka, you ate a devil fruit!" Father said as he grabbed a book off of the bookshelf and handed it to me. He calls me Neka, all my friends do. "What did it look like?" I flipped through the pages as I spotted it. The All-All fruit. Father read aloud.

"The All-All fruit is known as the strongest devil fruit in history. When the user touches any other devil fruit user they gain the others powers. This includes Paramecia, Zoan and Logia type users. The user also gets an upgrade of the others powers, an example of this is, if the user gains the ability to transform between dogs for a Zoan type, when you touch a different breed of dog you will be able to change into that too. One grave thing about the devil fruits is that after eating one, you loose your ability to swim for life."

He looked at me shocked, but I just had the biggest grin on my face. "Father, I'm going to go tell Hannah and Kurt! And then Leah and Mollie!" I said as I headed for my two siblings rooms. I told them and we ran down the street towards our friends house. Leah and Mollie are twins. They both have very long brown hair that sits in a high pony-tail; they are the same age as me, 7.

My brother and sister have the same color hair as Father but I have Mother's hair. Father's hair is jet black like a moonless sky, but Mother's hair is light blue, like a cloudless sky. We all have Mother's eyes though, light green. As we were running down the street we heard screams and cries for help. I turned to look at the port, there was a big pirate ship there, and all around it the village was on fire. I could see pirates running through town killing and murdering innocent people.

There were about 6 men running towards our house and us. One of them was really big and ugly. He looked like the leader as he was shouting orders. He ran at super power speed towards us, and before I could blink he had me above the ground by the throat.

"How did you do that?" My brother, Kurt, asked the man.

"I ate a devil fruit, the Speed-Speed fruit." His fist tightened around my throat. He had Hannah under his foot and Kurt in his other hand. I touched his hand and felt adrenaline pumping through my veins instantly.

"Kill them all men!" He ordered his men. I watched as one of them grabbed Hannah and shot her.

"HANNAH!" Kurt and I screamed in distraught. The man lifted us up higher and tightened his grip around our throats. A moment later, Kurt was thrown against the wall, his head cracked open and blood everywhere. I tried to scream but my windpipe couldn't even draw air. The next thing I knew there was a sword through my gut. The last thing I saw before blanking out was the town on fire and the desperate screams that rang through my ears like poison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here is a new chapter of the story I hope you enjoy.**

**R&R**

* * *

I woke to find a sword still in my gut, and I knew that this experience would change my life forever. I heard noises coming from the pathway leading to our house. I shut my eyes as the sun pelted down on my skin and made me want to go crawl under a rock. The noise became louder.

"Shanks are you sure you don't want to leave this island, there are no survivors here." One man said as they walked towards me.

"No worries Roo, I'm just checking for any signs of what could have happened." The man I guessed was Shanks answered. They were walking right past me.

"Now that is just sad." Another man said.

"Look at the poor blue haired girl." Another said.

As they passed I grabbed on to the red-haired man's ankle. "H-help me." I managed to say. My throat was sore and dry and I don't think the sword helped much. He bent down to me. "Hey guys, this ones alive." He said as he smiled a huge smile. "Okay, this is going to hurt... a lot." He said to me, I nodded and clenched my fists. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. A scream filled the air, that scream belonged to me.

The man, Shanks picked me up and carried me down to the docks where we boarded his boat. The man took me into a room below deck and told me to sleep; I didn't need to be twice as I let my consciousness slip away. As the blackness filled me from the inside I saw a light. I started to run towards the light as it became bigger and bigger and brighter and brighter. It was a warm light and it brought me happiness. There was a hand reaching out from the light, I took it and caught a glimpse of orange hair before I opened my eyes and realised this wasn't where I had fallen asleep.

I could hear the sea but it wasn't close, I could hear birds and trees rustling I also saw a small boy and a straw hat man. I opened my eyes and my hand went to my head as it started to spin.

"Whoa there little girl, easy, just take your time." The red-haired man said. I sat up and leaned against the wall facing them both. The door opened as a beautiful woman came in. "You're awake, thank goodness." She said as she took a seat next to the man.

"I'm Makino, I own the bar here in Fuchsia village." The woman said.

"I'm Shanks, I'm the one who found you on that island." The red-haired man said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be king of the pirates." A boy, looking around the same age as me said. I nodded the recited their names back to them pointing at each one as I went.

"I'm Crescent D. Domaneke, but you all can just call me Neka. Thank you very much for taking care of me. How long have I been asleep for?" I asked timidly.

Makino told me I had been asleep for about two days. I thanked them again and looked down at my wound. It was healing fast, I guess that is because I absorbed that devil fruit. Shanks told Luffy to keep and eye on me as he went to go tell the crew about my awakening and Makino had already left to go help some customers.

"I ate a devil fruit." Luffy suddenly said after a few moments of awkward silence. My eyes lit up. "What type?" I asked excitedly.

"I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, I'm a rubber man." He said stretching his cheeks out. I laughed at him, he was funny and cute.

"Can I touch you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but why?" He said as I touched his hand gently and felt myself become more relaxed and…bouncy.

"I ate a devil fruit too, the All-All fruit. I can gain the abilities of any other devil fruit user I touch." I said as I too stretched my cheek. Luffy got stars in his eyes.

I moved my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I wobbled a bit but Luffy helped me by wrapping my arm around his neck. We walked down the stairs and I had only a slight limp. Shank's crew looked at me, they all cheered and made a toast on my well-being.

I spent the next week with Shanks and Makino. Luffy and I had to share a room but I didn't mind much, except for the falling off of the bed stuff. My wound was fully healed now and I could move around freely. I had only opened up to Luffy. I had told Shanks and Makino a few things, though the first thing I had done when I spoke about it was cry.

It was my second week with Makino and Shanks had left, that's when a really big guy walked in to the bar. "LUFFY~!" He yelled. I saw Luffy cringe and start to sweat, badly. I looked from him to the old man and started to get scared. I was visibly shaking in my seat, this was another side effect, I don't trust people who look scary or mean. You could hear my whimpering as I held my head and shut my eyes tight.

"Garp-san, please don't, you're scaring Neka!" Makino scolded him. The man looked at me, as I had tears rimming my eyes. His look softened as he knelt to my eye level and patted my head. "Luffy, you're coming with me!" He said as he stood up and grabbed Luffy. "Wait, please!" I whimpered, he turned to look at me. "Luffy is the only person who I fully trust. Please don't take him." I begged Garp.

"Who are your parents kid?" He asked me.

"T-they d-died." I said sadly as Luffy struggled to comfort me.

"You'll be my new granddaughter!" He laughed. I looked at him as he held out his hand and I took it as I smiled. We walked out of the bar and into the forest and I had managed to convince Garp to let Luffy down.

"Don't worry kid, I'm going to toughen you up. And then you can become a Marine." He laughed.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Luffy yelled. I stayed quiet. Garp hit Luffy over the head as he yelled out 'Fist Of Love'. A few hours later we arrived at a cottage where a big and ugly woman was at. She had curly orange hair and a smoke coming out of her mouth. Garp and her conversed some and I found out that her name was Dadan.

"Luffy, Neka, say hello." Garp said.

"YO~!" Luffy called out to her.

"Hello." I said shyly as I stood behind Luffy.

"Garp, what's up with the girl?" Dadan said.

"She's broken." Garp said as he explained to her what he knew. "Call Ace would you." Garp said to Dadan.

"ACE! ACE Get your but out here!" She called.

After a few minutes a boy who looked a lot like Luffy came out from the shadows. He had freckles across his face and he had to be at least two years older than Luffy and I.

"What do you want crazy woman, I was hunting dinner." Ace said rudely to Dadan.

"This is Luffy and Neka, say hello." Dadan instructed. Ace rolled his eyes and muffled a hello. He looked kind of like Kurt and it hurt seeing him, I had to figure him out or else I wouldn't be able to stand being around him.

After a week of being there Luffy and I started to follow Ace to Grey Terminal where he met up with a boy called Sabo, that's where they stashed their money. I had become stronger living with the bandits and was starting to gain an attitude, there is a rule, an unspoken one but a rule everyone learns nether the less, that rule is: You either stick up or shove off, as Ace had put it. He was quite cruel to Luffy, but was lighter on me as he was told by Dadan that I was broken. I don't really get what they mean by that. One day when we were following them, as we hid in a bush they heard us. Ace pushed us to the ground and I slid near Sabo, who glared at me.

"Oi brats, now you know where we keep our money we are going to have to kill you." Sabo said looking from Luffy to me with a glare.

"Why did you follow us?" Ace asked harshly.

"Ace, we should slit their throats or something eh?!" Said Sabo as he laughed, he was joking but it still scared the ** out of me, as memories and flashbacks of that night came into play. I ran to Ace and buried myself in his arms as I cried. He seemed shocked. "No, no, please don't kill us, I can't lose anyone important again, please!" I begged him. He put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me away gently.

"Sabo, apologise, now!" Ace said to the top hatted guy.

"What, why?" Sabo asked.

"She's broken!" Ace hissed and Sabo was quite. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and whipped my tears, "Hey, I'm sorry, I was only joking to scare you into not following us, because it could be dangerous." He said to me. I nodded but Ace still tied Luffy to a tree and left him there. That's when the bandits came.

They took Luffy and we went after them. When we got there were three people guarding the door. We took on one each. I saw one was a woman who had cat ears so I touched her hand and felt my body grow more agile and cunning. She must have eaten the Neko-Neko fruit. My first Zoan type. We all barged in to the room and saw Luffy tied up. I used my speed powers and ran to him and untied the ropes fast, as I did that Sabo and Ace knocked out all the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter i don't own one piece!**

**please enjoy and R&R**

* * *

I don't know why, but when I'm with Luffy I seem to let go and relax more, as if his smile is contagious. I also found out that I've become more trustworthy and open with others around me. I have an attitude that Dadan says will get me into a lot of trouble, and it's only been a month living with these bandits and boys. I have a dream now, it's to become a pirate and help Luffy to the best of my abilities. It's been hard this last month. The bandits and even Garp have all started to treat me like a boy. Once I over heard Garp and Dadan talking...

_"How is she?" Garp asked._  
_ "Those boy, I swear there is some sort of magic that they hold, especially Luffy. She has opened up, and we treat her the same as the others, those boys have healed her broken heart." Dadan replied with a light chuckle._

Was that what they meant by 'broken'. I'm glad I'm not broken anymore. Even Garp's 'Fist Of Love' hurts less. Right now, were all sitting togethher in our tree house, exchanging stories.

I have learnt that Sabo is a noble, a run away noble that is. Ace's dad is was Gol D. Rodger and his mum was Portgas D. Rouge. And Luffy didn't know his dad or mum. They all looked at me expectantly. I let out a sigh.

"I'll tell you my story, but it isn't that nice, I had just eaten a devil fruit, the All-All fruit, and I had run off to go and tell my friends along with my brother, Kurt and my sister, Hannah. That's when our town was under attack. They lit the town on fire and started to make their way up the hill to where we were. The leader, picked me and by brother up by the throat and had my sister under his foot. " I paused and they leaned in. This was hard to talk about, but for them, I'd do it.

"One of the men picked up Hannah and shot her right in her temple, Kurt and I screamed her name, resulting in the grip around our throats tightening. The man who held us had eaten the Speed-Speed fruit, so before I could blink he had thrown my brother against the wall. His head was open and there was blood everywhere. The next thing I knew there was a sword in my gut. I was thrown to the ground and before I blanked out I could see the bloodshed and flames and hear the desperate screams of the people I loved getting killed." I finished it up and took a deep breath to calm myself. I looked up at them and smiled.

"But, if that hadn't happened then I would never have met you guy's so I'm happy now, don't look so down." I said with a smile on my face. They nodded. Sabo whipped out four sake cups and a bottle of saké.

"We can become a family on sake!" Said Sabo, as he poured the four glasses full of saké. Sabo drank his first.  
"I promise to live a life of freedom." He said as he drank.  
"I promise to live with no regrets." Ace said as he downed the drink.  
"I promise to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed as he drank his too.  
"I promise, to cherish everything I have." I said as I too drank mine.  
"Neka, don't you want to seek revenge?" Sabo asked me.  
"No, I know that my family would not like me killing another for selfish reasons like that, beside before I blanked out, on of the cries I heard was 'forgive them!' it wasn't directed at me but everyone. So I shall not hold a grudge. If I do meet them though, I will kick their ass." I answered.

After that we went on trips with Garp and Luffy and I started to train our devil fruits. A while later it came to the day that Sabo would leave. We stood there waving him off but when he got about 50 metres away from the island his boat got shot down by some oncoming cannon balls. The whole boat exploded, leaving nothing behind.

"SABO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIE!" I screamed, just like I had with Hannah, and I ran to the water crying, just as I was about to dive in I felt arms wrap around me, stopping me from getting in the water. I struggled as hard as I could against Ace's grip, but it was no use, he was still stronger than me. I stopped struggling against his grip and instead turned around and hugged him tight.

It took a few days to get over Sabo's death, but I refused to become like my old self again. We started to train with Ace. I managed to beat him a few times too. We were a happy family; Ace had become the kind older brother that he tried to hide.

Before I knew it, it was Ace's turn to set sail. Luffy and I were 14 now and it was just going to be us. We waved Ace off and we made a silent promise to meet up again one we had set sail. Training. Thats all we did for the next few years, up in till the day we became 16 and went out to see.

So here we are floating in a boat on the open waters, going where they take us. I changed into my Abyssinian form and curled up in Luffy's lap under the sun; I start to purr as he strokes my fur. There is one thing about my fur though, when I change into a cat I don't have blue hair, it goes orange. My cat senses were tingling, I stood up and went to the bow.  
"What is it Neka?" Luffy asked me.  
"Whirlpool!" I said to Luffy running back to him. I changed into my human form and got out a barrel.

"Quick! Get in!" I called to him, he jumped in and I turned into my calico form and jumped in too. Luffy pulled the lid on and we waited as the boat started to rip into pieces. I can't say for sure but I think we escaped the whirlpool. All of a sudden we hit the side of a boat or something and by the sound of it, it was big. The next thing we knew we were being pulled up, tossed about, rolling down stairs and spinning out of control.

When we finally stopped I could tell that we had crashed something. I groaned in pain and Luffy did the same. He sat up and patted my head. Some kid came into the room and started rolling us saying we were the sake. Some other guys came in and stood us up, I felt like I was gonna barf from all this spinning and stuff. That's when Luffy burst out of the barrel saying 'I smell food.' I sweat dropped and jumped out of the barrel too. I made my way quickly and quietly to the doors that I smelt food behind. A boy with pink hair followed me in. I sat down and started eating at some apples I found. I ate like a cat thought to avoid freaking him out. He sat down next to me and lent against a wall, I walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Hey there, what's your name?" He asked me.  
"Meow!" I said back to him.  
"Ginger?" I shook my head.  
"Cleo?" I shook my head again, that's when Luffy burst in.  
"NEKA!" He yelled. I trotted over to him and jumped on to his shoulders and curled myself around his neck, rubbing my cheek against his.  
"Oh, Neka is a nice name." Coby said.  
"Oh yeah, her full name is Domaneke but we all call her Neka for short." Luffy laughed.  
"She's really beautiful." Coby said.  
"She's even prettier when she's in her normal form."  
"What normal form?" Coby said.

"She ate a devil fruit that allowed her to gain other devil fruit users abilities when she touched them, she touched someone with this power. Come on Neka time to change." He said.  
I jumped off of his shoulders and on to the ground. I changed back into my human form, it felt amazing to change back, and I love the feeling of my hair growing. My clothes always reappeared when I changed back too. Coby was about to shit himself.  
"Luffy there are some apples there." I said pointing to a bunch of apples. He practically leapt at them


	4. EVERYONE

**Everyone, please let me tell you this, I have been getting some bad comments on my stories from anonymous reviewers, please stop. I don't want any flames on my stories thanks. Here are some of them:**

**Crescent: ****bullshit devil fruit! If you want to bring a person that powerful bring out a deity then or a god. –Guest.**

**One piece: re-created: ****I just read the summary, and I am going to go ahead and say 'No.'  
Devil fruits. Don't. Work. That. Way. It is not possible in canon for somebody to have powers from TWO of them. It also makes literally no sense for Ace to have a little sister, since his mother DIED giving birth to him.  
Work on it. -Just No**

**I would just like to say, that we write stories on here not to follow the storyline exactly, it's about doing different things, and about writing down what you think would be good to your story. So please if you are giving any other people this shit, then stop. **

**We don't want people around who put us down and tell that our stories suck or that they are not possible. Because I'm pretty sure we are aware of that. So please STOP! We are only trying to have fun, and you are ruining it!  
**

**ANY ONE WHO AGREES WITH ME PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT BUT ANOTHER THING I'VE FOUND IS THAT THEY DO IT A GUESTS SO I CANT BLOCK OR FLAG! **

**Thank you. Teagan**

**P.S: We only do this for fun so we are allowed to make stuff up. Otherwise it just makes everything the same as the show, that's why it was One Piece: ****Re-created.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm FINALLY updating my story, I hope you like it. ^.^ Disclaimer~!**

**Luffy: Teagz doesn't own One Piece she only owns the All-All fruit, Neka and some other things that aren't in One Piece!**

* * *

"Luffy, slow down you'll choke." I said as I patted the teen's back. "I'm going to check out the ship." I said walking out the door, turning into my cat form. I looked around the ship and ran into a red haired girl sneaking around. She bent down and patted my head. "You're a cute one. Wish I could take you with me, sorry kitty" She said as she ran away. I saw that there was another boat docked, 'Must have been the pirates'. People were running places and I foud it hard to get anywhere. Someone booted me in the stomach and I hit a wall. I blacked out due to the lack of strength in my cat form.

There was blackness all around me, a light was just visable in the distance, like before I ran to it. There was the same hand reaching out to me, they pulled me throught the light and I saw her. She was beautiful with long orange hair that went down to her ankles, creamy skin and a slim figure. I couldn't see her face though. That's when she spoke my name. "Neka! My sweet, sweet Neka." Her voice was so soft and gentle I could liste to it forever.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"All in good time." She said as she started to fly backwards and dissapear.

I woke up when I heard a loud crash coming right from where I had been with Luffy and Coby. When I got there, a very fat and ugly woman was asking Coby who the most beautiful pirate on the seas was. I changed into my human form and jumped down next to Luffy. When I straightened up the fat lady was looking at me pissed, and Coby and Luffy were pointing at me. Luffy more at ease but Coby's finer was shaking and he was trembling.

"What?" I asked.

"You dare rival me in beauty!" The lady/man yelled. I personally think she looked more like a guy but hey. I caught on to the situation and smiled sweetly at Luffy and Coby. I bent down and gave Coby a kiss on the cheek, he looked like he was about to faint from embarrassment, his face was so red it could rival an apple. Luffy pouted and folded his arms.

"Where's mine." He huffed. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair. He smirked and grabbed Coby by the wrist and me by the waist and jumped up onto deck. There was a bunch of guys waiting for us up there.

I turned into my cat-girl form and released my nails/claws. Luffy and I both went into battle, although it didn't take much effort, all I had to do was knock them over with my tail and give them a few scratches here and there. Luffy had pistoled the fat lady away and that's when the marines rocked up. We high tailed it of coarse, but we did it with Coby.

I curled up in Luffy's lap in my cat form and he stroked my orange fur. Coby started to tell us about Roronoa Zoro and I knew what Luffy was thinking. Coby started to rant about how Zoro is a demon and shit but Luffy just punched him.

"Ow, why did you hit me?" Coby said offended.

"Cuz I felt like it." Luffy answered like it made all the sense in the world. I laughed at the two's antics, turning into my human for again, and lay down in the small boat.

I fell asleep in about 5 minutes. My dream was weird, like when I was unconscious earlier. There was a light and I'm running towards it, there is a hand stretched out for me to grab, I take it and see the lady with orange hair, this time I got a better look at her. She had blue eye's, as blue as my hair. She didn't speak to me this time, she just reached out and touched my cheek. I woke up with sweat all over me, in the process of shooting up from where I lay I head butted Luffy.

"Sorry. What were you doing above me anyway?" I mumbled.

"It's ok. Bad dream?" He asked.

"That doesn't answer my question. No, just confusing, not scary or bad." I said wiping my forehead from sweat. "What about you?" I asked seeing as he was also covered in sweat.

"Jin-san finds us as pirates." He said shaking. I put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"You're right that is scary!" I laughed and so did he. We sat there for a moment before I lay back down on my side facing him he did the same. I fell asleep soon after that and woke up to see that the island was only a few 100 meters away.


	6. Chapter 6

I could tell that Zoro was holding in a laugh. You could tell by the way he was smiling. The marines were looking at me like I was insane. Which I am. I turned and pointed at the axe-guy.

"How did you lose you arm?" I asked him in all seriousness. He ignored me; I can't believe that motherfucker actually ignored ME! He is a dead bastard. I concentrated hard. I hadn't used this power for a while; it uses up a lot of my energy to do so. And my Neko-Neko abilities are my favourite. I focused on my energy flow breathing in and out, and changed abilities. I opened my eyes and in a flash, I sped past Morgan and punched him in the stomach. When he coughed up blood I smiled, I still got it! I sprinted back to Zoro and began to untie all of his ropes that were holding him in place. I literally have got no clue where Luffy would be right now so it was up to me. They all pointed their rifles at us again and they fired. I could hear the smash of glass above and guessed it was Luffy. I used my awesome powers of speediness to dodge the bullets, while Luffy blocked them from Zoro and Coby.

This fight was starting to bore me, so I walked over to Luffy and tapped his shoulders. He turned to me and gave me a grin.

"What's up?" He casually asked.

"I GOT IT!" Coby yelled as he finished untying the ropes. No one was listening.

"This is boring." I whined and he laughed at me. I blew a strand of loose blue hair out of my face and pouted. I turned to Morgan and shot him a glare. He froze under my stare as I slowly walked towards him.

"How did you lose your arm?" I asked with a deadly serious tone. Everyone sweat dropped besides Luffy who just laughed.

Morgan was about to take a swing at me when Zoro interfered. Blocking his attack with just one sword. The marines soon followed their captain's lead and attacked us.

"Zoro duck!" The black haired teen called out as he used his 'whip' technique. He effectively whipped out the small fry marines, leaving the big guy all alone. I ran up in my normal speed and punched him in the face.

"Phew, okay I burned off some energy!" I laughed as I began to walk away from him only for Luffy to start punching him again.

"Nobody move or the boy gets it!" Helmeppo yelled, I sweat dropped when I saw him holding a shaking gun up to Coby's head._ 'I-di-o-ta!' _I sighed and walked up to him, changing into my cat-girl form. I raised one hand and flicked up an extra-sharpened claw/nail. I smirked evilly at him and held back a laugh as I watched him shaking ans sweating on the spot.

"Coby, I believe in you! Even if you have been put down for the last few years, at least know that after this fight, there will always be one person," I pointed to myself, "believes in you!" I pointed to him and I saw his eyes tear up and he nodded.

"I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hear that, he's done being screwed around by all of you! And ya' know what, 'es getting ta first punch to your face!" I yelled as I used my cattiness to jump over them and slap the gun out of the rich bastards hand. Holding his arms behind his back I nodded at Coby who reached back and punched him with all his might right into Helmeppo's face. I let the bastard go and watched as he fell limply to the ground.

"Nice Coby!" I exclaimed as I high fived him and he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "You boy's done over there?" I asked Luffy and Zoro. They nodded in return. Suddenly swords and guns of the marines were thrown up in the air. I watched as the marines celebrated.

"Oi, don't throw the swords up!" I yelled at all of them. They didn't listen to me though as they continued to dance around merrily. I walked over to Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ne, Luffy, did you see me use my speed ability?" I asked him proudly. He nodded his head and smiled.

"It makes me super tired though, I think I could…almost…just-" My sentence was cut off as I fell to the ground asleep.

Xxx

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing and sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I noticed I was on a boat with Zoro and Luffy. No Coby, the marines must have taken him in. I yawned catching the attention of the 'sleeping' Zoro.

"How did I get here, the last thing I remember was using my speed abilities and then passing out…I guess I should probably train with them more…" I left the end of the sentence hanging as I awaited an answer.

"Luffy carried you here." He grunted at the boy who had, by the looks of it, long since fallen asleep half hanging over the side of the boat. I smiled at the cute scene and walked over to him. I picked him up and mover him over towards the middle more.

"Hahaha, he's so sweet." I giggled as I watched his sleeping face.

A cool breeze passed us by and Luffy began to shiver. I smiled warmly at him and turned into my cat form. I saw Zoro's eyes bug out as he saw me.

"Y-you were the cat that helped untie me!" He shouted pointing at me.

"Shhh, yes I am." I gave him a small glare and turned my back on him. I was still mad.

I waled over to Luffy, the breeze ruffling my fur. I crouched down and crawled in between his arms as he lay on his side. I started to purr as he snuggled his nose into my fur and stopped shivering as I drifted off to sleep, the last thing I saw was the gold light of my transformation shimmering off.

Xxx

I woke up the next morning to whispering. I breathed in the oceans scent and as I did so I felt something around my waist. I opened an eye and looked down to see a tanned arm. Something tickled at my neck as they spoke. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs. That's when I felt pain shoot through my ribs. I winced and grabbed them cussing under my breath.

"Oi, Neka you're awake!" Luffy shouted as he jumped up from the deck and grabbed my arms pulling me up. I gave a grunt as he ripped my arms off of my ribs.

"Shit, Luffy, that hurts. This won't go down for a while." I said muttering some other nasty things about a certain purple suited freak.

"Oops, sorry Nek's. " He laughed, I smiled at him and shook my head turning around to lean against the mast and running my fingers through my long blue hair.

"Hey, how come your hair turns orange when you are a cat?" Zoro asked me a bit confused.

"I have no idea, it just does." I said shrugging and trying to plat my hair, but failing miserably. I gave up and just put it up in a pony-tail and then twisted 'round in a bun. A bird flew over us at the same time as our stomachs rumbled. Luffy licked his lips and shot himself at it. The bird grabbed his head in it's mouth and I laughed as he started calling for help.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Zoro yelled as he started rowing the boat after Luffy.

Yup, this was defiantly going to be…fun!


	7. Chapter 7

**ttHello and thank you for waiting for me to FINALLY update.**

**YaY! I just got back from interschools for my horse riding, that was fun! **

**Disclaimer~: I -sadly T.T- don't own OP...**

**R&R...**

* * *

On the way to the island we had managed to lose sight of the rubber-brained-idiot, pick up three stranded people –each with a creepy gin on their faces- and beat them to a pulp. Now we stood on this 'Buggy's' territory. I looked up at the sky and sighed. _Luffy, what have you gone and done?_ Suddenly Zoro threw me to the side. Just before we hit the ground there was an explosion, and all the houses beside us blew up. We hit the ground with a THUD. I felt pain shot through my back and head.

"Owchy!" I moaned as I lifted myself off of the ground. I let out a groan as I did so, lifting up my now sore body. I heard Zoro cuss thing that I had no idea were even legal to think about.

As I sat up I hit my head against something hard. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Zoro, right there, in front of my face. I blushed a few shades of red as he opened his eyes. I very faint pink flush on his cheeks, as he frowned in embarrassment and widened his eyes.

"Err, sorry, Neka." He stated slowly. I felt his breathe on my lips as he spoke those words. I stuttered out a 'thanks' and flushed red. He grunted and started to get up. I followed his lead and dusted myself off.

"What the hell was that?" I shrieked at the three pirates. They ogled at me and I looked down to see a strap of my shirt had napped from the debris flying everywhere; Zoro had a few scratches too.

"T-that was a buggy ball!" One of the men squeaked.

"Buggy ball?" Zoro and I looked at each other and snorted.

"Y-yes, it's one of his greatest creations!" Another man yelled. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away and into the town.

"O-Oi! Hold up!" Zoro's deep voice came from behind me.

Xxx

We reached the pub of the town and heard noises, like a party or something. I looked up to the roof and caught a glimpse of some sort of tent? I nudged Zoro with my elbow and pointed up to the top. He turned his head up there and… silence. Another loud bang came from up top and pieces of wood flying everywhere from the other side of the building. We nodded to each other and started to climb.

When we reached the top a big and burly man stepped in our path. If I felt short compared to Zoro, then I was now a midget. Don't get me wrong; I'm not THAT short, I come up to Zoro's shoulder. But on this man, I came up to his elbow.

"Shorty and pretty short girl! HAHAHAHA!" The big man yelled clapping his hands together. He reached out for us and we jumped backwards and to safety.

"No fair! Big Man want's to play!" He sulked reaching out to grab us again. I turned into my cat-girl form and did a summersault backwards.

"Oooh! This is Fun! Big Man want pretty Kitty Girl!" He sat down and clapped. Zoro and I shared a look and held in our laughter as he started to laugh too. His shaggy black hair rustling as he did so.

"Big Man's other self want to say hello?" He seemed to ask himself. I raised an eyebrow at him. _His other self, what?_ I watched him as his body started restricting and shrinking, he became less of a giant and more of a man at about Zoro's build.

"Who are you?!" I screeched in utter shock at the very attractive man in front of me.

"I am the Big Man. You don't need to know my real name yet." He spoke in a voice full of nothing. No emotions no expressions, just dull.

"Okay then Big Man. What are you?" Zoro asked him holding onto Wado's hilt. Big Man smiled at us.

"I am a Size man, I ate the size-size fruit. I can change my size but, unfortunately the bigger I get, the smaller my brain cells, quite ironic really." He let out a small smile and sighed.

"Do you work for Buggy?" I questioned out loud, turning to Zoro who nodded at me.

"No, I am part of a secret organisation, and we have taken a slight interest in you miss Domaneke." He answered, his light blue eyes flickering between Zoro and me.

"Oh, then we'll be on our way." I said cheerfully walking right past him, Zoro following my lead. Just as I was passing him, he grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened slowly at what he was asking me, what he said, was true. But how did he know, that every time I am unconscious I have a weird dream of a lady with orange hair? I mean, I only just met the guy! He released my wrist and when I turned to face him, he was gone. I shook off all of my thoughts and ran out onto the roof to save my idiotic, stupid, retarded, rubber captain.

The sudden light change blinded me for a moment. As we came through the light we ended up on top of the building. By the looks of things there was a small fight going on. Luffy was in a cage, some random orange haired girl was holding her hands as if they'd been burnt, and there was a group if men running towards her with assorted weapons. I turned to look at Zoro only there was no Zoro. I turned back to the pirates and there he was blocking them all, with the blunt side of his swords against their faces.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out, a huge grin on his face.

"One move and I'll kill you." Zoro threatened them; you could see the sweat beginning to pour off of them before he flung them backwards and into the rest of their comrades. I took this as an opportunity to race over to Luffy while Zoro distracted what looked like the captain. As I ran towards Luffy I felt a searing pain in my lower back. It spread around the area like a flame and I fell to the floor. I put my hand to the wound and saw blood flowing out everywhere.

"NEKA!" Luffy yelled struggling against his ropes.

"Stupid girl, thinking she can get past me." A snort-ish voice spoke form behind me. I turned around despite the pain and pulled the throwing dagger out of my back. I cried out with pain and panted dropping the knife on the floor next to me. I stood up shakily and held a hand to my bleeding wound. As I took a shaky step forward I could hear Zoro shout out in pain. I chanced a look backwards and saw that he had been stabbed in the back also.

"My powers are an awesome sight to see, no doubt you are in awe!" Buggy called out as he re-attached his hand to his body.

"Devils fruit." I seethed as I continued to walk forward to Luffy's cage.

"I ate the chop-chop fruit, I can separate my body!" He called out again, and just to show off, he unattached his head from his shoulders. Zoro's eyes were wide as he also clutched his wound. I continued my way over to Luffy, whose eyes I couldn't see because of his hat. When I finally reached him I gasped for air, leaning against the cage.

"Neka, are you okay?" The black haired teen looks up at me, worry evident in his eyes. I nodded and forced a small smile.

"This isn't enough to kill me Luff's!" I said with a small cocky grin. He gave a small smile and nodded.

Turning back to Zoro I watched as he ran to the canon and pushed it so that it faced the Buggy pirates. I smiled as Nami lit it and it exploded right in their faces.

The moss head ran towards us and picked up Luffy's cage.

"Dude, you shouldn't do that. You'll make the wound worse." I told him as he started walking.

"Well who else will do it then? You?! Pah, don't think so!" He retorted, I really don't want to be around when his guts spill out of his wound, I turned to see that Nami was no longer following us, with that I shrugged, put a hand to my wound and turned around and stumbled my way with Zoro and Luffy.


End file.
